


Lucid Dreams V: Reincarnate

by Lenore (Amoridere)



Series: Lucid Dreams [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, Lucid dreams, Poetry, Reincarnation, The Killing Streak Resumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Lenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lucid dreamer that has perished reincarnated into a new body, thus making her the new and former lucid dreamer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucid Dreams V: Reincarnate

Hello there  
Fancy seeing you  
Be it I am not surprised  
  
I brought you here  
  
This place is my recreated dreamspace  
Where I am the one in control  
Do sit and stay, I enjoy a visit  
  
The body I had before has wasted away, so I was reborn into a new one  
  
As your hostess, I must inform you that you will be staying  
  
Fret not  
You're going to have fun  
And, you'll join the others  
  
But, the sleep you are in you shall never awake from  
  
These are my lucid dreams and you will remain here, forever and ever


End file.
